gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elmore's Got Talent (Episode 3)
Gumball: (jumps out of nowhere) Hello! This is the episode 3 of Elmore Got Talent!!!! Cast Gumball (host) Martha (co-host) Judges: RainbowCupcakes Rihanna609(new) CandyAnaisWatterson777 RegularShowManiac Agentpman1 GreatestBilly5545(new) New Contestants: Maud Rayona Caroline Jim Chapman Transcript Gumball: Hi and we have a new judge. Ooh, a female user that created Ina Ferna, a reincarnation of my sister Mabel, she may be not the real pop star but she is good at singing and dancing. Let's give it up to Rihanna609!!! (Rihanna609 enters and everyone applause) Rihanna: Thanks to all of you! Gumball:Oh,and also another new judge.A male user that created an ultimate crossover called"The Deadly Game of Dodj or Daar".He also liked Oggy and the Cockroaches and Assassin's Creed.GreatestBilly5545!!! (GreatestBilly5545 appears and everyone applause) GreatestBilly5545:Thanks,everyone. Gumball: Now, let's- Martha: Oh hi! Gumball: Martha, what are you doing?!?! Martha: The producers said you need an assistant, and I was chosen! You've got in your front the new co-host of Elmore's Got Talent! Gumball: OK... Let's welcome on our stage... (reads on the paper) Maud! If you dunno who's Maud, she was the girl who was disperately trying to convince people that she's not vegetarian. Martha: I think she LO-OO-VES beef! Gumball: But first, commercial break! -------------------- (Commercial time lolol) Female Narrator: Hi. Today, our guest who will be cooking us is Nicholai. Nicholai: Hey. I'm on TV! I hate you all! Female Narrator: Today, we're going to be cooking a Russian pie. Now, here the recipe. (Hands the recipe to him) Nicholai: (reading the recipe) Add butter with milk. Wait, what is milk is doing in the recipe? I hate milk! In Soviet Russia, we use vodka. (Grabs the bottle of vodka) Female Narrator: Uh, Nicholai, no one will eat a pie that have... (He pours the vodka in the pan) ...alcohol. Nicholai: Next, three eggs... What the hell are eggs doing in a pie?! I hate eggs! I'm allergic to them! (Shoots the three eggs and grabs out a grenade) This will be better. (Put the grenade in the pan) Female Narrator: This is ridiculous... Nicholai: Now we put the pan in the oven at 300 degrees in 4 minutes. (Puts the pan in the oven) By the way, the oven is from MoneyBay. (Press the button) Now, we have to wait. (20 seconds have passed) Female Narrator: Uh.... Nicholai: (gets out his gun) Faster, you stupid oven or I'll shoot you in the head! (Shoots the oven and the oven explodes, causing him to fly out of the room and he lands on a tree) I hate cooking at these... Female Narrator: Oh, well... Don't try this at home, everyone, or you'll end up in a tree like him.. Or worse, get drunk or blowing up the oven. ----------------- Gumball: And we're back! (Everyone cheers) CandyAnaisWatterson777: (playing on her phone) Oh! It's back on! Gumball: And here's our next contestant. He's a guy who like to solve puzzles and- Agentpman: Just announce the contestant! Gumball: Okay. Please welcome, Jim Chapman! (Jim walks into the stage, wearing a tuxedo) Jim: Now, I like to thank you all for coming. I- CandyAnaisWatterson777: Just do the performance! (Then, he starts singing this: https://youtu.be/hm2PZva8zxI Note: This is a tribute video I founded.) Agentpman: Man. He's good at singing. Jim: Come on ladies! Please vote for- (drops the microphone) Hey, shit! Get back here! (Gets it, but falls off the stage, Darwin grabs his foot) Gumball: Wow. Nothing could get any worse. (A pool filled with shrimp, jellyfish, and peanuts appears under there.) Jim: Oh my gosh! I'm allergic to all of those! Darwin: Gumball! I can't hold on any longer! Gumball: Grab his pants! (He grabs his pants, but that cause him to fall off and land into the pool. Several women giggles.) Darwin: Oops. My bad... Gumball: Well, we know who did it! Everyone: Crypto! Crypto: (gets out of a random person) What? How did you even know?! Gumball: Well, let's go to commercial break! (Commercial Break!) Female Narrator: Hi folks. It took a while to clean the kitchen and buy a new oven due to Nicholai. We have a another guest that is not him. Please welcome Cindy! Cindy: Ooh! I'm on TV! Female Narrator: We'll be making a pie. And it's a secret one. (Hands the recipe to her.) Don't screw this up. Cindy: Alright! We need flour, sugar, wheat flour, milk, butter, fresh cream, salt, eight egg yolks, powdered gelatin, water, corn starch and two secret ingredients. (Grabs all of those and start mixing them together.) Female Narrator: Wow. You even got the amount right! (Puts the pan at the table) Now pour it and then it need to be cooked at 300 degrees at 45 minutes. Cindy: Okay. (Pour the mix into the pan and put it into the oven.) (45 minutes later...) Female Narrator: Now let's see the results! (Pulls the pie out of the oven.) Amazing! The pie is cooked completely without burning it! (Takes a bite) Hey, my body is not tired anymore! Cindy: Yeah. It's a herb pie! Female Narrator: Better hope these people who watching this don't use pot as an ingredient... Drugs is bad. Cindy: Just a safety tip! Female Narrator: Well, this went well without trouble. And I'm happy about it! ---------------------- Gumball: Welcome back everyone! (Everyone cheers and applauded) Trivia *MoneyBay is similar to EBay. *It shows that Nicholai hates cooking. *The cooking commercial is based on this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-FZyBr09GE. *The herb pie recipe is based on a file that only Cindy can get this file in the "Wild Things" scenario in Outbreak: File #2. Category:Elmore's Got Talent episodes Category:Elmore's Got Talent! episodes Category:Elmore's Got Talent!